marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yuriko Oyama
"¿Qué haces aquí?"thumb|280px :―Lady Deathstrike[fte.] Lady Deathstrike es un mutante en el empleo de Coronel William Stryker. Biografía ''X 2: X-Men unida Wolverine. This version of Deathstrike also demonstrates superhuman strength in the film, throwing Wolverine across a room with enough force to shatter concrete. The title of "Lady" was not used in her name. In the film, she is William Stryker's brainwashed mutant assistant. She was also involved in the same government program (Weapon X, though not named as such) as Wolverine, giving her adamantium claws that extend from the tip of her fingernails, instead of from her knuckles, giving her five claws on each hand rather than Wolverine's three. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor Xavier. Although she is portrayed as a supervillainness in the film, her actual orientation and origin are unclear because she is under the effects of mind control. Wolverine disabled her with a fluid adamantium injection, in a fight that takes place in the laboratory where Wolverine underwent his own transformation, presumably killing her. ">En su encarnación de la película, no es interpretada como un cyborg, sino como un lavado de cerebro mutante con habilidades regenerativas similares a las de Wolverine. Esta versión de Deathstrike también demuestra una fuerza sobrehumana en la película, lanzando Wolverine a través de una habitación con suficiente fuerza como para romper el hormigón. No se utilizó el título de "Lady" en su nombre. En la película, ella es asistente de mutante lavado de cerebro de William Stryker. También participó en el mismo programa de Gobierno (Arma X, aunque no nombrado como tal) como Wolverine, dando sus garras de adamantium que se extienden desde la punta de las uñas, en lugar de desde sus nudillos, dando su cinco garras en cada mano, en lugar de Wolverine s tres. Pedidos de Stryker, emboscado y había capturado Cíclope y el Profesor Xavier. Aunque ella es representada como un supervillainness en la película, su orientación real y origen están claras porque está bajo los efectos de control mental. Wolverine le había desactivado con una inyección de fluido de adamantium, en una lucha que lleva a cabo en el laboratorio donde Wolverine sufrió su propia transformación, presumiblemente matarla. Rasgos de carácter William Stryker gave her an adamantium skeleton, thus giving her an incredible stamina and making her claws even more lethal. She possesses a healing factor equal to Wolverine's. ">Yuriko Oyama es un artista marcial increíblemente experto, disponiendo de una gran agilidad y un profundo conocimiento del combate. Ella posee garras retráctil, cinco por lado, a partir de los clavos. William Stryker le dio un esqueleto de adamantium, así dándole una resistencia increíble y haciendo sus garras aún más letal. Ella posee un factor curativo igual a Wolverine' s. Ella muestra un carácter frío y tranquilo, pero más tarde se reveló como bajo control mental de Stryker, por lo que se desconoce su verdadera personalidad. Relaciones *William Stryker - Boss y aliado. *Wolverine - enemigo. *X-Men - enemigos *Hermandad de mutantes - enemigos Detrás de las escenas *Bryan Singer decidió añadir Deathstrike al guión original, querer a "otro kickass mutante". *Kelly Hu tuvo sólo una línea en la película. *Kelly Hu quería repetir su papel en '' X-Men: The Last Stand, que indica que sobrevivió a la inyección de fluido de adamantium de Wolverine, pero después de que Bryan Singer no estaba en el proyecto, ya, no estaba en el proyecto ya bien. *No se utilizó el título de "Lady" en su nombre. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **''X 2: X-Men unida '' (Primera aparición) - Kelly Hu Trivia *Ella lleva un traje gris en la película durante un período (un aspecto usado posteriormente por último Lady Deathstrike) antes de usar un cuero traje durante el resto de la película. *En las versiones anteriores de la secuencia de comandos, papel de Deathstrike fue pensado, en primer lugar, para Sabretoothy el siguiente para Anne Reynolds. *Se desconoce si fue en realidad asesinada por Wolverine o no. Debido a su factor de curación, es posible (aunque improbable) que sobrevivió a la inyección de adamantium, como implica el videojuego oficial. Sin embargo esto contradiría el tono un poco realista de las películas. *En los cómics, ella no es un mutante, pero un cyborg, que hizo su cuerpo por última vez con el fin de obtener su venganza sobre Wolverine. *En el videojuego oficial, ella se revela para ser un agente de HYDRA y discípulo del Samurai de plata. Esto probablemente no está en el canon con las películas. Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Oyama